Violet Dursley
by Tasidia
Summary: What would happen if Dudley's child was a witch? read this fic and find out.
1. Violet Dursley

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, i don't own. The rest is mine though, so i hope you enjoy.

Petunia's eyes glistened with pride as she watched her daughter-in-law and son recite their wedding vows. She still couldn't believe that her little dudliekins was all grownup and about to start a family of his own with his perfectly normal little wife. Her smile grew when she fantasized about her daughter and son's future life together in a nice normal neighbor hood with nice normal jobs and nice normal children.

Violet Dursley was sitting in the living room with a scowl on her face. Her father had just yelled at her again for daydreaming. She was plotting revenge when her thoughts where interrupted by the doorbell.

"VIOLET, GET THE DOOR!" hollered her father from the kitchen. _Of course she had to get the door, _she thought as she rolled her eyes and slowly walked to the door, _he's to fat to wobbled down the hallway fast enough. _

"May I help you?" Violet asked the scruffy looking man standing in front of her. He had flaming red hair hanging in a ponytail, and a fang earring from his left ear.

"Yes I believe you can, am I right to presume that I am speaking to one Violet Dursley?" When Violet nodded he continued. "My name is Bill Weasley, may I speak with you and your parents?"

Violet's unnaturally bright purple eyes held Bill's before nodding. "Come on in, I'll go and the parents." She held the door open and closed it behind him.

Violet turned around and yelled into the house with a mischievous smile on her face, "Mother, Father, we have a guest!" She knew that this stranger was "up to no good" as her father called it.

"What do you want?" Dudley Dursley grunted as he wobbled in from the kitchen on his tree trunk legs.

"Sir, Madam," Bill greeted as Ms. Dursley walked down the stairs, "It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that your daughter has been accepted into a prestigious school."

"Oh!" Ms. Dursley exclaimed, "That's wonderful! What kind of school is it? Math, science? I just knew that our Violet would get into a good school if she stopped daydreaming all the time."

Bill smiled at Violet then turned to the Dursleys "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

All three Dursleys held there breath after hearing these simple words. What seemed like ages later, Mr. Dursley finally spoke. "Hog- Ho- Hogwarts?"

Bill nodded then smiled a "Yes you see..." Before he could begin to explain, he was interrupted by a disgruntled Mr. Dursley.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE! I WILL NOT HAVE ONE OF THOSE _FREAKS_ LIVING UNDER MY ROOF! OUT! OUT! LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND TAKE THIS FREAK CHILD WITH YOU! THAT BOY RUINED MY LIFE AS A CHILD, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DESTORY WHAT I HAVE BECOME! GET OUT!"

Bill and Violet stared at the red-faced man expecting steam to expel from his ears. When Violet was knocked out of her daze she realized that she had run up to her room and started to throw her possessions into her bags. She quickly finished and threw her bags downstairs where Bill picked up her suitcases and left the house.

Bill walked to the street and held up, what looked like a stick, into the air. Not two seconds later a huge pink bus screeched to a halt right in front of them.

A short girl with pink and blue hair stepped off the bus and started her spiel. "Welcome to the day bus, we'll take you anywhere for only 11 sickles. Your normal stops, Diagon Alley, the Ministry of Magic and Hogsmeade are reachable for only 7 sickles. So, where would you like to go?"

Bill looked at Violet then back at the short lady. "Hogsmeade please."

The girl smiled and moved aside so they could board, "Step aboard, step aboard!" Bill walked onto the bus and Violet followed. As they took their seats in overstuffed armchairs, the pink and blue haired girl waved her stick and Violet's bags disappeared. With a lurch the bus was off again.

Violet stared out the window and watched buildings pass by at alarming speeds. A little while later she turned her attention to Bill who cleared his throat and said, "Well, that was unexpected."

The silence broken, Violet blinked at Bill and asked, "What the Hell is going on?"

A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first HP fic. I hope you like. Please read and review!


	2. Headmistress McGonagall

"Violet, oh... how do I explain this to you? You're a witch, and I'm a wizard, and you have just jumped into the Wizarding world." Bill looked at Violet to see if she comprehending what he had told her before continuing. "You see, I am a professor at Hogwarts, since your parents are muggles I came to your house to give you a personal invitation to attend our school. Apparently your parents know at least a little bit of our world, though I have no idea why they are so displeased that you are to be a part of it."

Violet nodded. She had always known she was different from her parents, but at the same time, she had always felt that they would love each other. _I guess there is no happy loving ending for me, what could possibly be wrong with me that my own parents would kick me out of the house? If they couldn't love me, who could?_ Right then Violet lost a part of herself she would never imagine finding again.

"Well, what now?" Violet asked Bill with a low, sad voice.

"I'll be taking you to Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall will know what to do. I want you to know Violet that what your parents did was wrong. There is nothing wrong with you, your perfect as you are..." Bill gave up trying to make her feel better; he knew that Violet wasn't listening to a word he said.

The rest of the bus ride to Hogsmeade was traveled in silence. When the short lady with the shocking hair informed them that their stop was the next one, both professor and soon-to-be-student gathered their things and walked off the bus.

"Right then," Bill said, "If you'll just follow me."

Bill started off down the path and began to be nervous that Violet wasn't following him. When he turned around to check on Violet, he saw her shocked and amazed expression. Bill turned to look at the castle then turned back to Violet before chuckling to him-self. "It's quite a sight isn't it?" Bill asked.

Violet nodded before asking, "How old is it?"

"Thousands of years I'd say," Bill replied with a smile and before Violet could respond with another question Bill said, "I'm sure I can find you a book in the library if you're interested." Bill then resumed his trek to the castle.

As they neared the Entrance Hall, Bill spoke over his shoulder, "Now stay close to me Violet, we don't want you getting lost. These stair cases seem to have a mind of their own and like to play tricks on people."

Violet quickened her steps as they climbed the stairs into  
Hogwarts. Soon after many twists and turns, and some nearly missed objects thrown by some devilish ghost, Bill and Violet stood in front of a stone statue.

"Catnip," Bill said to the statue. And then to Violets surprise, the statue began to move, spiraling up to the ceiling and beyond. As Bill walked over to the statue, Violet noticed the stairs being revealed with each twist of the sculpture. By the time Violet reached the top of the moving stair case, a door with a golden lion head knocker was being opened by a very imposing looking women. Her graying dark brown hair was pulled tight into a bun at the base of her neck, and her green eyes were framed with rectangular glasses.

She turned to look at Violet before turning back to Bill, "What is going on? I believe you were handing out accepts letters to muggleborn students? Did something go wrong?"

Bill sighed before nodding, then asking, "Yes Headmistress, something went wrong, may we come in?"

Headmistress McGonagall replied by opening the door wider to allow the professor and student entrance to her study. "Come have a seat, and tell me what happened."

Bill relayed what had happened upon his arrival at the Dursley household, and though the entire telling of the events, Violet stayed quite. Once Bill was done, the Headmistress turned to Violet and ask, "My child, are you alright?"

Violet, who had been staring at a the flickering flames in the fire place, lifted her head and looked that the Headmistress. With a sigh, that sounded as if she was trying to hold back tears, Violet answered, "I, I guess I'm alright. I never really felt like I belonged with my family- now I know why. I just can't believe that they would throw me out like this! Even if we didn't get along we were still family."

McGonagall shook her head, then replied, " I know that this is difficult for you right now, but I want you to know that not all of your family has turned your back on you."

Bill and Violet both looked at McGonagall with questioning eyes. "From your parents reaction to your acceptance here at Hogwarts I assume that they never told you about your father's cousin?"

Violet shook her head, "No, never."

McGonagall smiled, "There is a man here that has great respect from our community, Harry Potter, he is your father's cousin on your grandmother's side."

Bill's eyes widened, "Harry?"

Thanks for all the reviews, because of them I wrote more of this story instead of a paper I needed to write that's due tomorrow. Anyway, Harry will be in the next chapter, and I'm trying to decided how old he'll be, and weather or not he'll have children or a wife for that mater. I'm thinking that he'll be 33, with one or two children. His oldest will be starting Hogwarts with Violet. What do you think? Any suggestions?


	3. Meeting Harry

I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but my computer keeps crashing, and I've been super busy. I entered a contest to make a film, and they selected me to help with their Dallas shoot. The film will be online for voting July 5-11 at so you should go and check I out. Once again sorry that it took me so long to update, hopefully it won't take this long again.

Violet looked at Bill with questioning eyes, "You know my cousin?"

Bill nodded, "Everyone in our world knows of him, if they don't know him personally."

"Why? Who is he? How do you know that he will accept me?" Violet asked.

Headmistress McGonagall shook her head as she looked at the girl sitting in front of her. She couldn't believe that anyone would cast out such a sweet, beautiful child. McGonagall knew that Violet was feeling very vulnerable at the moment and how she handled the situation would decide Violets fate.

Violet watched as McGonagall stood up then walked to the fireplace before throwing some powder into the fire and sticking her head into the now green flames. Violet shoot up and out of her chair, running to the Headmistress to pull her from the flames before she noticed that Bill had not reacted at all to McGonagall's apparent attempt to harm herself. Violet realized that this must be a common occurrence in the wizarding world and returned to her seat looking embraced. Bill only smiled at her.

Moments later McGonagall returned to he seat. "Harry will be over in a minute. Once he arrives I am sure we can work something out for your stay here in the Wizarding world Violet."

As if on queue the fireplace roared green, and a man with messy black hair and bright green eyes stepped out of the fireplace.

"You called," asked the man Violet could only assume was Harry, as he walked around the headmistress desk and took a seat next to the group.

Violet openly stared at Harry, and Harry stared right back. "So, you're dudliekins daughter?" When Violet nodded, Harry could only laugh.

Before Violet could respond, Harry stopped laughing and said, "I am so sorry that you had to live with that miserable piece of a human. I wish I could have seen his face though, when he found out that you where a witch."

Harry finally realized that Violet was in a new world, surrounded by new people, and he probably wasn't making things better for her. He understand how she felt, he had also had the shock of discovering a whole new part of himself.

"I'm sorry about that, I haven't even thought about my cousin since I left that house so many years ago. Let me introduce and explain my self. My name is Harry Potter, and I lived with your father for sixteen years of my life." Harry stopped here, and shook his head as if trying to clear it, " I am so sorry that your father can't accept you for you, part of that is my fault. He grew up thinking anyone with magic was a freak, and was deadly afraid of it. I didn't help every much, with all the pranks I played on him."

Violet looked at Harry trying to decide if she could trust this relative that she had only learned of a few minutes before. Thinking to herself, Violet realized that Harry must have gone through the same thing she did when he found out that he was a wizard. With her decision to trust him made, Violet gave Harry a weak smile.

Smiling back at Violet, Harry continued, "I do want you to know though, that you are always welcome at my home, and you may live there and become a part of my family if you like."

Sorry that this chapter was so short, I am having some problems getting back into the writing style that I used with the first two chapters, hopefully the next one will be easier to write.

Thank you for all the reviews!


	4. Decisions Decisions

Violet looked at Harry, trying to decide if she wanted to live with this man. She had just been thrown out of her own home, and she didn't know how she could handle the possibility of rejection from another person in her family. But considering her options, living with Harry, or going to an orphanage, (Violet assumed seeing as far as she knew she didn't have any other family members, and she didn't expect these strangers to look after her) the first option looked to be the better choice.

"I-I don't really know you, but I have know where else to go. I don't want to be a burden, and I don't want to make you feel as if you have to invite me to live with you." Violet replied to Harry's offer.

Harry smiled at Violet, doing his best to comfort her Harry responded, "Trust me, no one makes me do what I don't wish to do, and you wouldn't be a burden, we have plenty of room at the house. But I can understand how you would feel uncomfortable with living with me, we barely know each other." Turning to Headmistress McGonagall, Harry asked, "Do you mind, if for the next few days Violet stayed here, only until she had decided what to do. While she is living here, I will come to visit her so she can get to know my family and me. Is this okay with you Violet?"

Violet nodded, not knowing what to say. Harry had asked the Headmistress exactly what she was too afraid to ask for herself.

Over the next few days, Harry visited a few times, and Violet began to feel more comfortable around him. On her third day at Hogwarts, Harry brought his family with him when he came to visit.

As Violet waited for Harry and his family to arrive, she daydreamed while looking out the window, trying to ignore the worries of her current situation. Violet noticed Harry walking up the pathway from Hogsmeade with his wife, and two children that looked to be around Violet's age.

Soon Harry knocked on Violet's guest room door, and she ran to let them in.

"Hello Violet. This is my wife Blaise, and my two children Lily and James. They will both be starting school with you at Hogwarts this year."

As Harry introduced his family, Violet took a closer look at them. Blaise was of medium height with dark coloring, from her golden brown skin, and black hair, to her deep brown eyes. Their children, looked to be twins. Both had bright green eyes like their father, and a golden complexion with black hair.

"Hello, I'm Violet. It is very nice to met you all." Violet smiled, and the Potter family smiled back.

Violet and the Potters spent the rest of the day together getting to know each other. All day Violet thought if these were people she would want to live with, if they were people she would risk rejection from if it meant getting to become a part of their family. She watched the way they interacted with each other and how they treated her, and other people they were with throughout the day.

When, a few days later, both Blaise and Harry came to Hogwarts to have dinner with Violet, she wasn't surprised when they asked her if she had made a decision yet as to where she wanted to live.

"We know that you still don't really know us, but we have gotten to know you, and would love to have you live with us. If you need more time we understand, but I want you to know that you will always have a place in our family." Blaise stated at the end of dinner.

Violet set down her fork and stared at her plate before answering. "I would love to live with you, thank you so much offering." Violet finally replied after thinking about it for a few minutes.

Harry and Blaise both smiled, and walked over to Violet to give her a hug. "Wonderful," Harry said," We'll come with the children in the morning to pick you up, and show you to your new home."


End file.
